


Just Another Day

by riceufairy



Series: Idiot Couple Parenting Life [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child! Woojin, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, family life, family! au, nielsung, parents! nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: Their baby is growing up too fast





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with this scenario on my mind.
> 
> (how can I woke up after watching all those fancams until morning)

  

 

Jisung was lying on the couch with a bad migrane when he heard their bedroom door opened slowly. He took the wet towel off his face and glanced at his 3 years old son, Woojin, who went out from the door. The little man was wearing a long necktie while dragging a laptop bag on his way out. Jisung tried to supressed his laughter as it may trigger his headache but he can't helped it, his son looked so cute. He let out a giggle.

"Where are you going?" he asked, slowly sitting up.

His son looked at him with his most serious expression and pushed back his bangs. " _Wok_ ," his son replied in a cool tone.

Jisung smiled widely. "Oh, our Woojinie is going to work!" he said in a surprised tone. Silently cursing his headache. "Then, where's my goodbye kiss?"

His son contemplates a little as he doesn't want to receive and give kisses lately. He's already on that phase. Woojin reluctantly walked to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Papa, I _wuv_ you," his son said imitating a certain someone before walking away. " _'m gowing_ ,"

Jisung giggled. "I love you too. Take care."

He heard the front door opened but didn't bother on looking since he knows Woojin still can't reach the door knob. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh? Where is our Woojinie going?" the person entered asked in a loud surprised voice.

" _Wok_ ," he heard their son answered.

"Hmmm? But I bought you a bag for school. So you won't need it?"

Daniel went in holding a bag with Pokém*n design followed by Woojin who's now holding nothing on his hand. He probbaly left the laptop bag as soon as Daniel showed the bag he brought.

"Papa, Woojin wants to go to work, what are we gonna do with this bag?" Daniel asked before leaning in for a quick kiss and asked him if he feels better.

Jisung nods and peeked at the child, who's now silently waiting while leaning on the center table with hopeful eyes. "Daddy, will have to use it to go to school since Woojin will go to work." he said teasing.

Daniel sat with Jisung and smiled at the child. "I guess I'm the one who'll use the bag."

"Woo... _Wooddin_ go _'cool_  with _Ddihoonie_!" their child said mentioning the kid who lives next door.

"Ooh, you want to go to school with Jihoonie? What about work?"

Woojin immediately took off the necktie, climbed up to Daniel and put it on his father's head. "Dad go _wok_." he said and took the bag from Daniel's hand.

"Sorry dad, but you still have to go to work," Daniel just smiled and nod as he looked at Woojin. "What will you say?" Jisung asked the kid.

" _Tenchuu_ ," Woojin said without leaving his stare on the bag.

"Where's my kiss?" Daniel asked their child. Their kid just gave his father horrified look. Jisung laughed.

Daniel leaned on Jisung and fake cried. "Wooji doesn't love me anymore. Why he won't kiss me? I bought him a bag." he complained while fake crying on Jisung's shoulder.

Woojin looked at Jisung and he just gave the little man a small nod.

"No _hey_?"

Jisung slid his hand on Daniel's face quickly. "No hair. Dad shaved this morning."

Woojin reluctantly walked near his father. Daniel leaned in and waited for a kiss with his eyes closed. The kid who's scared of stubbles touched his face first, making Jisung giggled silently as he watched the two. Woojin kissed Daniel's cheek quickly followed by a small ' _tenchuu_ '.

"Why he only kiss on the cheeks now?" Daniel whispered to Jisung when Woojin went back on being busy on his new bag.

Jisung shrugged. "He kissed me on the lips earlier." he said bragging.

"I'm so jealous..." he said groaning.

Their kid was growing up too fast and lately he's refusing kisses from his parents.

He nudged Daniel's side slightly. "He did that because he said he's going to work and I asked for a goodbye kiss."

His husband giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I really need something like this.
> 
> Leave your comments and sugestions down below.


End file.
